


Warden's Lullaby

by eastern_wind



Series: Through the Eyes of the Bard [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastern_wind/pseuds/eastern_wind
Summary: Understanding does not mean acceptance.





	Warden's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> The Darkest Hour 'verse

Drink up  
Let the fire light up your bones  
Burn out  
Till there's nothing inside your soul  
Go down  
Like a ship with hull full of holes  
Wear thin  
As they use you and leave alone

We were born to survive  
In this treacherous world of lies  
We will rise  
We were meant to ignite  
To protect from destruction  
To burn alive  
We will rise

Breathe in  
Fill your lungs with somebody's tears  
Break down  
Crumbling under the weight of fears  
Scream out  
When your body is pierced by spears  
Rise up  
There's nothing left for you here

We were born to grow cold  
In the graves made of stone  
We will fall  
We were meant to uphold  
In the fields made of gold  
We will follow the Call  
We will fall

Rivers, carry my body home


End file.
